Interview HUNTERxHUNTER : The Last Mission
by Arthuria von Einzbern
Summary: Author mengadakan interview bersama dengan Hunters. Tak lupa, ia juga mengundang seiyuu Hunters masing-masing. Last chapter update... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author : "Hi, minna-samaaaaaa! Apa kabar semuaaaa?!"

Readers : "Baiiiiiik!"

Author : "Apa kalian siap untuk interview bersama Hunters pada Last Mission?!"

Readers : "Iyaaaaa!"

Author : "Kalau begitu, kita sambut, pemeran utamanyaaaa… Gon Freecs!"

Semua yang nge-fans sama Gon pada fangirling! Termasuk cowoknya! Tereak-tereak pake toa, pake tong sampah yang kaleng-kaleng lagi /hush!/

Gon pun muncul dengan baju hijau kesayangannya (Gon : "Buatan Mito-san gitu loh! ^o^). Dia melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada para penggemar.

Gon : "Minna-san wa konnichiwa! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!"

Author : "Gon, silahkan duduk di sebelah sana~… Para fans-nya Killua manaaa?!"

Killua's fans : *tereak-tereak sama lambaikan tangan*

Author : "'Kay… Kita sambut Killua Zoldyeck"

Wah, kalo ini mah jangan ditanya! Saking kerennya, fangirls sampe pada pingsan dan karena itulah biaya tiketnya mahal! Soalnya, kami perlu memanggil 50 ambulance buat ngebawain tu fansgirls yang pingsan. Duh… Sayang banget pingsan duluan… Gak bisa nonton interview dong…. :v

Killua : "Minnaaa! Genki kaaa?!" *menyodorkan microphone ke readers*

All : "GENKIIIIIIIII!"

Wuih…! Makin banyak yang pingsan saat Killua mulai bersuara.

Author : "Ki-Killua-kun… Silahkan duduk disamping Gon-chan…."

Kami pun duduk bertiga.

Author : "Hmm… Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian berdua sudah mau datang…. Atashi Arthuria desu…."

Gon : "Yoroshiku!"

Author : "Maa… Saya akan sedikit bertanya mengenai HUNTERxHUNTER : Last Mission. Pertama, saya akan bertanya kepada Gon-chan…."

Gon : "Kau mau Tanya apa? Soalnya, aku tidak tau banyak…."

Author : "Fufufufu… Tenanglah, ini bukan soal matematika, Gon-chan…."

Gon : "Baiklah, kau boleh Tanya semuanya! Kecuali… Matematika…."

Semuanya tertawa karena Gon. Memang, Gon tidak tau banyak matematika. Ia sangat lemah sama matematika sih… Lagian otaknya berkapasitas pas-pasan mungkin, ya… Tapi, walaupun begitu, Gon-chan tetap manis bukan? Ahahahahah…!

Author : "Bagaimana aktingnya? Kau berhasil melakukannya?"

Gon : "Hm… Sedikit. Aku terlalu banyak mengulang karena banyak lupa dialog…."

Killua : "Tapi ni anak terlalu banyak inget waktu pertarungan. Asal pertarungan ada, dia inget! Keren banget lu, Gon!" :v

Author : "Nyaha~… Mungkin karena Gon adalah war-freak…." :v

Killua : "Kalo scene nangis itu ntar kalo aku gak bisa nangis, aku pake air aqua…." :v

Author : "Ide yang bagus! Bagaimana kalo Killua? Aktingnya lancar?" :D

Killua : "Iya… Lancar sih lancar… Cuma ada orang yang paling tidak kusukai di film…."

Author : "Siapa itu?" :O

Killua : "Tentu saja Netero…." -_- "Tapi entah kenapa dia hebat!"

Author : "He?"

Killua's fans : "Killua memuji seseorang?!" "Kyaaaaah! Killua memuji orang!" "Uwaaaaah! Keren!" "Baru pertama kali aku mendengar Killua memuji orang!"

Duh, fans Killua berisik…. :v

Author : "Hm… Begitu, ya. Kalian berdua sudah tau tidak wajahnya Netero-san di masa muda. Katanya tampil, ya?"

Killua : "Duuh… Itu kami kurang tau. Tapi sih katanya iya. Katanya, menceritakan tentang masa lalunya waktu dia berantem atau ngapain deh! Baru pas Netero udah tuek baru si temen balas dendam. Tapi sebenernya kata-kataku ada yang bener ada yang kagak sih…." *jujur amat nih anak*

Author : "Ooooh…. Begitu… Kalau begitu, kalian sudah lihat Netero muda?"

Killua dan Gon : *geleng-geleng*

Author : "Baiklah, akan saya perlihatkan…." *kotak-katik laptop*

Nah, muncullah gambar Netero waktu muda. Ekspresi readers, fans-fans, dan juga termasuk Gon dan Killua beda-beda. Ada yang kagum, yang ngenes liatnya, yang berkilau-kilau matanya, wuih! Pokoknya ekspresinya penuh arti dah!

Killua : "Sixpack, cuk…. Kakinya juga… Pantesan aja waktu itu aku tendang kakinya nggak sakit" :v

Author : "Ada yang mau liat Killua vs Netero waktu di Hunter Exam?"

All : "MAUUUUUUUU!"

Author : "Berikut cuplikannya…."

_Netero : "Whop…!" *melompat-lompat menghindar serangan Killua*_

_Killua : "Heyaaaaaaah!_

_DUUK!_

_Killua : *nendang betis Netero*_

Author : "Mereka berdua speechless…."

_Killua : "Uuuuwwaaaaaaa! Te, te Ittai!" *lompat-lompat sambil pegang kaki bekas nendang*_

All : *tepuk tangan, tertawa*

Author : "Lucu sekali, ya saudara-saudara…."

Killua : "Hatsukashii…."

Gon : "Hihihihi!"

Author : "Okay, futari tomo! Kalian boleh pergi. Tapi sebelumnya ucapkan kata-kata terakhir sebelum pergi dari sini…!"

Gon : "Minna-san arigatou gozaimashita! Makasih udah mau denger pendapat kami tentang Last Mission!"

Killua : "Tunggu kami tanggal 27 Desember 2013 di bioskop Jepang! Jika ada yang mau ke Jepang silahkan… Kalo gak mau ya sudahlah… Tunggu 6 bulan buat nonton online HUNTERxHUNTER : The Las Mission….!"

Gon dan Killua : "Ore Gon!" "Ore Killua!" "Sayonaraaaaaa!" *lambaikan tangan abis itu pergi*

Fangirls : "Kyaaaaah, Gon-chaaaaan!" "Uwaaaah… Kakoii naaa!" "Ja ne, onii-chaaaaaan!"

Author : "All right, all… We'll break 10 minutes…."

Nah, author turun dari panggung. Saya ke belakang.

Kurapika : "Haruskah aku memakai baju seperti ini?"

Author : "Mohohohohoho! Mochiron!"

Kurapika : "Hm… Apa terlihat bagus?"

Author : "Begitulah…! Mana Leorio?"

Kurapika : "Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa datang…." ^^; "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa datang. Tapia pa boleh buat…."

Author : "Gon dan Killua ke mana?"

Kurapika : "Katanya mau beli durian Medan…." -_-"

Author : "Ahahahaha! Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, cepat siap-siap… Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai…."

Kurapika : "Baiklah….!"

Akhirnya saya kembali naik panggung! :v

Author : "Minna-san pasti sudah menunggu lama. Iklannya pepsodent sama aqua mulu, ya… Bosen liatnya…." :v "Right, minna-san… Sekarang kita akan menyambut tamu kedua kita… Kurapikaaaaa!"

Fangirls Kurapika pada tereak-tereak… Waw… Sangat banyak, menandingi fangirls Killua dan Gon.

Kurapika muncul. Muncul dengan setelan jasnya. Fansgirls pada pingsan melihatnya. Apalagi liat rambut Kurapika yang udah sampe bahu, terus (walaupun agak sedikit gengsi) Kurapika melambaikan tangannya. Author aja mau pingsan. Tadinya sih mau pingsan, tapi yang jadi host entar siapa dong? :v

Kurapika : "Konnichiwa, minna-san. Yoroshiku ne"

Fangirls : "KYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Memang, suara Kurapika itu sangat terdengar berat tapi juga terdengar lembut. Maka, Kurapika mengambil tempat duduknya, yaitu di hadapan author.

Author : "Saaa… Watashi Arthuria desu. Yoroshiku"

Kurapika : "Yoroshiku onegasi shimasu" *tunduk-tunduk*

Author : "Semua orang mengira kalau Kurapika dan Leorio tidak akan tampil di HUNTERxHUNTER : The Last Mission… Kok bisa tampil? Tapi, terutama 'kan buat Kurapika yang dingin dan tertutup. Kok malah mau muncul?"

Kurapika : "Hmm… Sebenarnya itu bukan kemauanku… Karena dorongan Togashi pun, aku ikut serta dalam The Movie ke-2 ini… Dan demi fans-ku, aku muncul. Waktu itu Togashi juga bilang, "tidak ada kau, maka Movie ini akan hancur"

Author : "Apa ini adalah penampilanmu di The Movie nanti?"

Kurapika : "Ah…? Oh, ya…! Karena sudah dekat diakhir cerita yang Togashi hentikan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku memakai setelan jas ini. Lagipula kalian semua tau… Aku pakai baju seperti ini di chapter 340…."

Author : "Ah, iya… Benar juga, ya…." :D "Bagaimana dengan senjata?"

Kurapika : "Togashi menyuruhku untuk memakai tanto-ku dan juga rantaiku…."

Author : "Kau membawanya? Maksudku… Tanto itu… Bisa kau perlihatkan dan peragakan salah satu gerakannya?"

Kurapika : "Kalau tanto…." *berdiri dan mengeluarkan tanto* "Aku sering bawa kok…."

Kurapika pun mengeluarkan aksinya sampai fans Kurapika nosebleed.

Author : *bertepuk tangan, diikuti dengan fans Kurapika danyang lainnya* "Hebat… Tapi… Katanya… Kau akan diperlakukan seperti seorang uke, ya?"

Kurapika : "Mungkin iya… Aku belum acting sama sekali. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu… Desas-desusnya sih, nantinya aku dibuat sekarat…."

Author : "Baiklah… Senang bertemu denganmu, Kurapika. Sebelum pergi, ada kata-kata lain? Maksudku… Seperti pertanyaan atau kata-kata terakhir melihat fans-mu di Indonesia ini?"

Kurapika : "Hm? Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

Author : "Terserah…."

Kurapika : "Kurasa… Tidak ada. Tapi aku…." *berdiri* "Mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua…."

Kurapika pun pergi meninggalkan panggung.

Author : "Okay, minna-san. Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas kata-kata yang kurang berkenan…. Dan saya, Arthuria mohon pamit. Sampai jumpa di chap 2!"

* * *

Next chapter : Interview with HUNTERxHUNTER Seiyuu


	2. Chapter 2

Author : "Minna-san konnichiwa!" *lambai-lambaikan tangan*

Readers : "Konnichiwaaaaaaa!"

Author : "Sebelum acara dimulai, saya mau membalas review…. Disini sang pe-review (?) sudah ada di sebelah saya. SpadePirates4Eva, genki ka?"

SpadePirates4Eva : "Genki desu…."

Author : "Kemaren saya liat review anda… Baru saja… Maaf baru dibalas"

SpadePirates4Eva : "Oh ga papa…."

Author : "Saya bilang kalau Kurapika sekarat itu… Karena saya liat di trailer. Nampaknya Kurapika kurang sehat dengan mata merahnya… Lalu…."

SpadePirates4Eva : "Huweeeeeee!" *nangis duluan*

Author : "Hei! Jangan nangis dulu tauk! Sebenernya… Author juga mau nangiiiis…." *hiks hiks* "Tapi, kalo saya nangis, ntar siapa yang mau jadi host….?" :v

SpadePirates4Eva : "Jadi… Jawabn reviewnya Cuma itu?"

Author : "Belum… Dan disini terlihat Kurapika memakai setelan jas… Khu khu khu… Dan sayangnya, entah karena apa gitu ya, dia kayak uke dan kekuatannya kecil banget…. Nah, itu aja…." :D

SpadePirates4Eva : "Oh… Gitu ya. Kalo gitu makasih… Sampai jumpa!" :D *pergi*

Author : "Nah, sekarang… Kita sambut reviewer kedua kita….!"

Readers : "Yaaaaay!" "Wuhuuuuuu!"

Saya heran kenapa banyak yang bersorak ria…. :v Tapi ya sudahlah. Suka-suka mereka aja. Saya 'kan Cuma host biasa yang terbuat dari tanah dan diciptakan sebagai manusia (untungnya bukan Chimera Ant, ya…. :v ).

XxJigoku-no-HanaxX : "Hi, minna!"

Author : "Jigoku no Hana… Keren deh namanya…! Saya sudah melanjutkan chapternya nih…. Kuharap anda suka…." xD

XxJigoku-no-HanaxX : "Wuah makasih…." xD

Author : "Nah, sebenernya Namikawa Daisuke gak ikut… Karena saya gak liat Hisoka di trailer…. Jadi yaa… Gomen!"

XxJigoku-no-HanaxX : "Hmm… Gitu, ya…."

Author : "Sebenernya saya juga mau interview sama dia… Tapi apa buat boleh- eh! Maksudnya… Apa boleh buat, Hisoka tidak tampil, maka seiyuu-nya juga tidak tampil… Saya ucapkan terima kasih udah datang…." :v "Soal Kurapika, seperti yang saya katakan sama SpadePirates4Eva tadi… Kurapika emang sekarat… Tapi tak apalah… Dia 'kan sudah tampil di The Movie nanti…. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di review selanjutnya…. Terima kasih mau datang" :D "Selanjutnya, kita sambut IsmiHana. Duh, namanya tidak terlalu susah dan sangat mudah dihafal… Untungnya nama tidak seperti yang dua tadi, ya…. Capek ngetiknya…. Tapi saya akui, namanya bagus-bagus" ^w^ "Saa, IsmiHana san… Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Ogenki desuka?" :D

IsmiHana : "Genkiiiiii!"

Author : "Saya ucapkan terima kasih mau datang, ya… Soalnya kalo tidak datang, mungkin saya tidak akan membalas review anda, karena gak ada reviewnyaaa….." :v "Saya ucapkan terima kasih. Kebetulan, fanfic alias acara ini terinspirasi dari trailer-nya. Dan dikabarkan lewat majalah atau koran kali, ya… Sawashiro Miyuki bakalan di-interview. Makanya, saya bikin sesuatu yang beda. Yaitu sama sekali interview dengan para seiyuu…."

IsmiHana : "Bagus… Kalau begitu, lanjutkan acaranya… Makasih sudah membalas review saya…." xD *pergi meninggalkan panggung*

Author : "Baik… Reviewer terakhir… Ai-Ryuusa… Hhhhhh! Saya iri dengan nama-nama kalian! Bagus-bagus banget!" xD "Yoroshiku, Ai-san…! Ogenki desu ka?" :D

Ai-Ryuusa : "Ogenki desu!"

Author : "Kenapa Ai-san menganggap ini lucu sih? Padahal gak ada lucunya…."

Ai-Ryuusa : "Emang sih…." ^^;

Author : "Nah, Soal interview sama GR alias Genei Ryodan, nanti saya pikir-pikir dulu… Soalnya di HUNTERxHUNTER The Last Mission mereka gak muncul…. Sebenernya saya suka mereka beserta para seiyuu-nya!" xD "Tapi… Apa boleh buat…."

Ai-Ryuusa : "Begitu, ya… Baiklah…." -3-

Author : "Terima kasih sudah mau datang…." :D "Nah, minna-san… Pasti anda sudah menunggu para seiyuu! Mana penggemarnya Megumi Haaaaan~?!"

Fans-fans Megumi Han banyak… Banyaaaaak sekali! Bahkan jari pun tidak bisa menghitungnya. Harus pake kalkulator…! Eh-… Tapi… Kalo pake timbangan juga bisa. Pake timbangan raksasa…. :v Bawa mereka pake buldoser dulu, baru ditaruh ke timbangan raksasa. Gunanya, supaya gak repot… :v

Author : "Mariya Ise's fans?!"

Wuih… Padahal mereka berdua seiyuu baru. Baru kalo gak salah… Sudah banyak sekali lho penggemar beratnya. Mungkin karena suara mereka yang merdu dan indah saat menjadi perempuan dan wauw (?) saat menjadi laki-laki. Tapi emang bener kata saya (?). Wanita dan gadis Jepang memang hebuat! :v

Author : "Miyuki Sawashiro's fans-nya manaaaa?!"

Yang ini gak usah ditanya deh! Buanyak banget fans-nya. Bisa dibilang wajar sih… Soalnya dia udah mengabdi pekerjaan sebagai seiyuu aja udah dari tahun 1999! Maksudku… Dia udah mulai kerja pas umur 12 tahun! Huwaaaah bayangkan deh! Terkenal banget dong! :v

Author : "Okeeee… Daripada bacotnya makin banyak… Kita sambut… Seiyuu pemeran utama HUNTERxHUNTER!"

Mereka bersorak penuh gembira, semangat, dan bahkan ada yang nangis lho! :v Nangis, takutnya seiyuu yang saya undang ini gak bisa bahasa Indonesia. Oooh… Kasihan sekali kau yang menangis. Ah, tapi ya sudahlah! I don't care… I love it (Readers : "Malah nyanyi lu….").

Datanglah Megumi Han, Mariya Ise, dan Sawashiro Miyuki. Duuuuh…. Para lelaki berbunga-bunga melihatnya. Cantik gitu…. :v Tapi, jangan lupa mereka wanita Jepang! Bisa-bisa ntar kalo macem-macem udah jadi tempe bacem, hahahah…. Oh, iya… Haaampir lupa! Saya juga ngundang seiyuu HUNTERxHUNTER yang old… Biar lebih cucuk eh… Cocok maksudnya.

Keempat Seiyuu ini melambaikan tangan kepada para penonton. Dan sekali lagi, ada yang pingsan, sodara-sodara! :v Termasuk yang laki'nya! Untung saja tiketnya mahal… Kalo kagak, gimana dong 50 ambulance-nya? :v

Megumi Han (Megumi-san) : "Minna-san, konnichiwaaaaaa!"

Readers : "Konnichiwaaaaaa!"

Kalo Megumi-san jangan ditanya deh…! Dia imuuuuut kayak marmut (Megumi-san : "Kok aku disama-samain sama marmut sih?"). Terus, penampilannya juga selalu manis dengan rok mininya. Dia orang riang banget. Yah, seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya sih… Tapi… Aaaah…! Sudahlah…. :v

Megumi-san : "Watashi Megumi Han desu… Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Fans Megumi-san bersorak. Ada yang tepuk-tepuk balon, ngangkat-ngangkat pamflet (Author : "Duuuuh… Kayak mau demo aja deh…." *sweatdrop*), ada juga yang gendong-gendongan. Untungnya saya sewa polisi… :v Kalo melakukan hal gendong-gendongan bakal kena denda atau penjara 1 jam (lha?!). Soalnya 'kan bahaya kalo gendong-gendong gitu… Ntar ada yang patah kaki, tangan atau tubuh… Atau MUKANYA! :v

Mariya Ise : "Watashi Mariya Ise… Yoroshiku ne!"

Nah, Kalo Mariya-san ini mukanya emang tua-tua gimana gituh sih… (Mariya-san : "Apaan sih?!") Barusan, tadi dia pake suara Killua loh! :v Ga papa… Itu sudah cirri khasnya kali, ya? Haha. Mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan suara yang digunakan di tempat kerjanya, SUARA KILLUA! :v

Sawashiro Miyuki : "Atashi… Sawashiro Miyuki desu. Yoroshiku…."

Miyuki-san membuat fans-fans-nya terpukau karena suaranya yang lembut seperti awan eh-… Tapi awan gak bisa dipegang, ya… Ya udah… Selembut sutra aja deh…. :v Dari seiyuu-seiyuu yang saya undang, sepertinya dia dewasa (tapi kedewasaannya masih di bawah Yuki Kaida lho….). Dia cantik dan kalian tempe itu! :v Tapi, satu hal yang membingungkan. Saya masih penasaran… Hal yang paling unik darinya… Kalian tau tidak? (Readers : "Tidaaaak!" T_T) Duh… Kok gak tempe sih? Author 'kan juga gak tempe…. (Reader : "Yaaaaaah!" -_-).

Author : "Ehm… Seiyuu sekalian, silahkan duduk di sana…. Hadirin sekalian… Supaya sedikit rame, mari kita sambut seiyuu HUNTERxHUNTER 1999!"

Waw, mereka bersorak! Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Ricuh jadinya! (Readers : "Tapi… Yang buat acaranya 'kan elu!" :v ). Memang benar sih, readers bilang. Apa mau dikata…. Saya akan turut senang jika kalian senang! (hah?!)

Junko Takeuchi muncul. Ia memperkenalkan diri kepada para penonton, termasuk Readers! Ya, readers…! Lalu muncul juga Kanako Mitsuhashi dan terakhir Yuki Kaida (Author : "Favoritku jugaaaa!").

Author : "Hhhh! Sebel rasanya… Leorio tidak datang, jadi seiyuu-nya juga tidak datang. Tapi tak apalah…." :D "Minna-san wa, atashi Arthuria desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu…."

All Seiyuu : "Yoroshiku…!"

Author : "Saa… Saya akan bertanya mengenai HUNTERxHUNTER. Bagaimana perkembangan Gon dan Killua saat ini, Megumi-san, Mariya-san?"

Megumi-san : "Dia masih sedikit lupa dialog. Terus kalo perkembangan, dia lebih tinggi… Fufu… Dan… Kekuatannya meningkat seratus persen. Dan nantinya, katanya dia bakalan berubah di Paul Mode…. Yah, katanya…."

Mariya-san : "Hmmm… Killua 'kan cuek sama aku, jadi aku juga sama dia…."

All : *sweatdrop*

Mariya-san : "Tapi, seperti yang kalian lihat bukan? Killua semakin keren… Benar?" *senyum-senyum bangga sama Killua*

Author : "Ya, ya… Sebelumnya saya juga lupa… Seiyuu Supporter chara kita… Namikawa Daisuke dan Hiroki Takahashi! Tapi… Sepertinya mereka tidak datang…. Mungkin akan datang nanti. Percayalah!" :D "Kita lanjut… Miyuki-san… Kurapika wa?"

Miyuki-san : "Dia… Keren." ._. "Tapi, saat ini belum diketahui bahwa… Ia memakai rantainya atau tidak. Kalian tau bukan? Tapi tenang sajalah… Kekuatannya tetap seperti biasanya…."

Author : "Tuh… Kalian pada denger bukan kata-kata Miyuki-san barusan?"

Ekspresi penuh arti memenuhi acara. Huff… Lagi-lagi…. *sweatdrop* Ada yang matanya berkilau-kilau (Author : "Boleh aku congkel dan menjualnya?" Readers : "Tidaks!"), ada yang matanya bergetar-getar kagum mendengar kata-kata Miyuki-san. Kata-kata Miyuki-san barusan bagaikan sihir…. :v

Author : "Ehm… Bagaimana dengan anda dan anda? Gon Killua dan juga Kurapika. Kalian 'kan pernah menjadi seiyuu sekaligus mengamati mereka…."

Junko-san : "Oooh… Aku terharu…. Gon terlihat dewasa sekarang…." :') "Aku juga sangat senang karena Yoshihiro Togashi mau me-release HUNTERxHUNTER. Yah, sekarang lebih bagus ilustrasinya. Tapi… Menurutku sih ceritanya banyak yang dipotong…." :(

Tanako-san : "Aku lebih suka Killua yang dulu…."

Author : "Lha? Bukannya yang sekaranglebih keren dari yang dulu?"

Tanako-san : "Bukannya begitu…! Aku Cuma suka matanya…."

Author : *sweatdrop* "Selain itu?"

Tanako-san : "Sama seperti yang dikatakan Junko-san… Saya lebih suka HUNTERxHUNTER yang lama. Tapi… Menurutku sih wajar karena revolusi anime jaman sekarang. Kalo anak jaman sekarang 'kan jarang yang nonton HUNTERxHUNTER versi 1999…. Aku juga suka HUNTERxHUNTER 2011 karena… Sekarang udah banyak The Movie-nya…."

Author : "Kalau Yuki Kaida gimana? Ck, ck, ck… Pasti melihat Kurapika yang berkembang sekarang makin bingung aja, ya… Kurapika itu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Kaida-san : "Hohohoho… Iya…! Begitulah… Soalnya, Kurapika versi 1999 masih terlihat dewasa dan wajah laki-lakinya masih terlihat, tidak seperti yang sekarang. Tapi, aku suka yang 2011, dia semakin hebat dengan skill-nya. Seperti… Syung, syung…! Begitulah…."

Author : "Ah… Benar juga… Kalau begitu… Terima kasih kalian mau datang. Ah! Aku hampir lupa…." *ke belakang* *balik lagi* "Ini untuk kalian. Well, norak banget, ya… Tapi ini buat kenangan-kenangan dan ucapan terima kasih dari Indonesia karena kalian mau datang…."

Miyuki-san : "Kebesaran…. Tapi mungkin bisa aku bisa mengikat bagian bawahnya…. Arigatou, Arthuria…."

Author : "Douitashimashita!" :D "Saa, minna-san… Akhirnya acara yang kita lakukan ini selesai selama dua hari. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir membaca dan memberi review…! Sampai jumpa kapan-kapan!" :v

* * *

END!

* * *

Author : *menghadap ke para pemirsa* "Bagaimana, readers? Seru kah? Buruk kah? Hahahaha!" *nyengir lu* "Onegai review shimasu!"


End file.
